


and the world keeps spinning

by httpsigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and i'm sorry if it sucks i just like to write sad stories, hope you like it, the italics is just a flashback in to lou and harry's relationship, the moral of this story is the time won't stop for anyone :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsigh/pseuds/httpsigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has come to one conclusion, Harry Styles is the absolute biggest liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the world keeps spinning

"It just- it just isn't working."

Harry's voice is tired and shaking but he lets the words slip off his tongue without a protest. Silence falls over the room, the only sound being the broken clock Louis promised to fix months ago. It's the type of silence that will haunt Louis for the rest of his life- the silence of the unknown. There are tears clouding Louis' sea blue eyes and when he speaks, it's weak and he cringes when his voice cracks, "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I'm right for you, and trust me I know everyone says this, but it's really me not you. This is not you."

_"It's not you, it's me," the blonde boy in the movie says, his shirt soaking from the rain. The girl opposite from him looks at his through tear filled brown eyes, her mouth falling slightly open. The rains seem to affect neither of them._

_"But I love you," she says quietly, "I don't-"_

_"Can you believe him?" Louis says from his position on the couch, bucket of popcorn tucked comfortably beneath his arm. Harry laughs, shifting his position so he was facing Louis._

_"What's wrong with that line?" Harry raises an eyebrow, pausing the movie._

_"Everyone knows it means it's definitely not me, it's definitely you," Louis rolls his eyes, "Honestly, Harold, do you know anything about how the real world works?"_

_"Some idea," Harry mumbles, an adorable pout forming on his pink lips, "And besides, what if you actually mean it?"_

_"Then you wouldn't be breaking up with them, you would love them enough to fix yourself so you could be with them. Even if you fall out of love with someone, you tell them that, not this load of crap," Louis responds, his tone growing annoyed (though it's not directed towards the lovely curly haired boy sitting beside Louis). Harry nods his head and resumes the movie._

Louis laughs humorously, shaking his head, "Don't give me that bullshit, Harry, don't."

"I-I think you should leave," Harry looks down. Louis feels as if he's been punched in the gut and he can't help the single tear that falls down his face, leaving a trail of pain behind, "By today, if possible." 

"You're-you're not even going to explain..." Louis' voice fades off, a ghost of a sad smile appearing on his face. His blue eyes are distant, as if he's talking to himself, "I'm not even worthy of that."

"Lou, I-" Harry begins, wanting to explain everything.

"Don't," Louis snaps, cutting Harry off sharply, "Don't call me that."

"I don't think I love you anymore," Harry says quietly, barely above a whisper. Louis hopes for a split second he's heard wrong but when he sees Harry's sympathy filled green eyes, he realizes he hasn't. 

_"I'll love you forever, pretty boy," Harry murmurs late at night, when sleep is dragging Louis' body down and the moon shines at it's brightest, "Forever and ever."_

_"Everything comes to an end, Haz," Louis' voice is muffled by the pillow but there's a smile on his face- not that Harry can see it, "Everything good must come to an end."_

_"Not this," Harry replies easily, dimples clearly showing the center of his cheeks, "Definitely not this."_

"You don't- don't love me anymore?" Louis doesn't know why he's asking, he knows the answer. He hates the weakness in his voice and the way he can feel himself shrinking. He doesn't want to be here anymore. He wants to be anywhere but here. He wants to be at home, he wants to be six years old again, back when hurt was something he felt physically.

"No," Harry shakes his head, his tone soft and careful. Louis knows Harry realizes how fragile he is at the moment, which explains the caution in Harry's voice, "No I don't."

The room is quiet again and Harry is fiddling with the blanket on the bed while Louis stands near the door, trying to stop feeling- well feeling anything at all. Harry finally looks up, "I'm going to be out most of the day, so you can take your things then."

"Okay," Louis croaks, blue eyes staring intently at the blank wall behind Harry's curly head of hair He can't believe this is happening. 

_"Louis," Harry's voice is nervous. Louis sets down the movie, eyes leaving the summary section of the back. Harry swallows, "Louis, would you like to move in with me?"_

_"I would love to," Louis smiles, pressing his lips gently against Harry's, "So The Inbetweeners or Skins?"_

_"Both, since you are spending the night," Harry says proudly, dimples showing, "And will be the next night. And the night after that. And the one after that. And after that."_

_"Alright, I think we get the point," Louis chuckles, blue eyes filled with fondness._

"Louis?" Louis prays Harry's changed his mind, maybe he still loves Louis after all, "Take care of yourself, yeah? Don't do anything stupid."

"I-I won't," Louis tries but it's a weak attempt. Harry doesn't look convinced but it isn't enough to stop him.

"Goodbye Louis," Harry whispers, pushing himself off the bed. He walks slowly past Louis, head held high. Louis doesn't move until he hears the shutting of the door below and the car in the drive way starting the motor sound fading.

Slowly, Louis begins to move, tossing anything he thinks is his into a trash bag. He wanders through out the house, picking things up and putting them in a new bag. He's done within the hour and has the bag sitting in his trunk.

Louis steps back and looks at the house, knowing it'll probably be the last time he sees it for a while. He grabs the key from his pocket and sets it on the porch step along with a small note:

'Thank you for loving me.'

And then he leaves. 

-

"Louis, why are you drunk?" Niall asks worriedly, guiding Louis onto the couch. The blue eyed boy looks around the room curiously, unfocused eyes widened with fascination. He plops onto the couch, laying comfortably and a smile on his face. 

"This looks exactly like my friend Neil's house, isn't that something?" Louis laughs, "I haven't seen my friend for a while, but you kind of look like him!"

"Louis," Niall sighs, ignoring Louis' drunk talk. He knows if he talks to Louis as if he's sober, he'll get the Louis' most soberest thought possible, "Why?"

"He doesn't love me anymore, Ni," Louis explains simply, toying with his own fingers.

"Who?"

"Harry."

"What? How?" Niall asks instantly, confused. 

"People fall out of love, I suppose," Louis shrugs, his voice bitter. He picks at his nail and bites his lip, trying to keep his strong exterior but Niall can see the pieces slowly falling.

_"Do you think when people get divorced, it means for sure they're not in love with each anymore?" Harry asks, his voice timid and unsure._

_"I think it means at least one person fell out of love," Louis says, "Maybe not both, but one has and they're no longer happy."_

_"Is that what happened with my parents?"_

_"Probably, but every divorce has it's own story, it's own problems and reasons."_

_"I don't think I'll ever fall out of love with you," Harry smiles sleepily._

_"I sure hope you don't."_

"Not Harry, Louis, he loved you," Niall says, though it seems he's mostly trying to convince himself so he can convince Louis, "He wouldn't hurt you like that. He cares about you too much, loves you too much to do that."

"People fall out of love all the time, Nialler," Louis smiles sadly, wishing he could believe Niall, "All the fucking time."

-

"It's nice to see you," Harry says quietly, green eyes on the floor. Louis stiffens, hand clenching the glass of water tightly. He wonders why ever agreed to even see Harry. 

"Nice to see you too," he forces out, his voice clipped. Louis wants to say he misses him, he wants to say he wants Harry to take him back but he doesn't. He forces himself to sit still across from Harry and silently sip his water. 

"I cheated on you," Harry blurts. No. No. No. Harry can't do this. He can't knock Louis any lower that this, this was rock bottom for Louis; he couldn't possible sink lower. But life seems to hate Louis and it seems Harry can do exactly that. 

"No, Harry, you wouldn't do that," Louis forces a smile, "You wouldn't do that to me, I know you wouldn't. You're too nice, too good of a person to do something like that."

"But I did, Louis, I did," Harry's voice is shaking again and he's fighting back tears. 

_"Cheating is wrong, it's so fucked up and selfish," Louis cries into Harry's arms, "My dad was so selfish, so selfish and didn't even think of the wife he supposedly loved!"_

_"I'm not trying to justify cheating but love and lust often become mixed up, both cause us to hurt and do crazy things to people we would never think we would ever hurt."_

_"I remember, when I was little, I didn't understand why cheating was such a sad thing. If you loved someone, you should be able to share them. I thought cheating meant they still loved you, just also loved someone else too... I hope that never happens to me."_

_"I think when everyone was little, we thought everything was okay," Harry pauses, "I don't think I could ever hurt you like that, I would be so disgusted with myself."_

"No, you wouldn't do that," Louis repeats, this time with more force, "We broke up because you realized you didn't love me. On your own. Not when you were out fucking a stranger." 

"I am so sorry, Louis, I am so sorry," Harry pleads for Louis' forgiveness but Louis' blue eyes are blank again. When he speaks, his voice is eerily calm, as if he's shutting down. 

"You never loved me."

"I've always loved you, I still-"

"No, you don't love me anymore. You never did."

Louis leaves the small cafe before Harry can explain himself any further. 

-

Six months later, Louis has yet to speak to Harry. 

He leaves his new, lonely flat with his head held high. He smiles when he's supposed to, goes out often enough to avoid concern, Louis must say he's got his act down to a 't'. No one asks if he's okay and he's not sure if he's grateful or not. No one calls him to make sure he's not having a breakdown, his friends seem to think he's perfectly fine.

But when it's night time and all is quiet in the world except for the one place Louis can't escape from, his mind, Louis lies in bed, tear tracks covering his cheeks. Dark thoughts cloud his mind and he can't even seem to put a stop to them. He wonders why Harry cheated on him. He wonders if he was never enough for Harry. He wonders if he'll ever be enough for anyone. 

He wonders if he'll ever be okay again. 

_"We'll be okay," Harry reassures, "We'll always be okay."_

_"Promise?" Louis asks timidly, shyly looking up at Harry._

_"Pinky promise," Harry warmly smiles, pressing his lips softly against Louis' forehead._

Louis fears he fell in love with a liar. 

-

A full year has passed and nothing changes.

Louis is still broken and Harry is still gone. 

The world keeps spinning.


End file.
